


I'll Always Be Yours

by WakahisaDManami



Series: The Twisted and the Manic [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha!Law, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Language, Omega!Kid, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vocal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakahisaDManami/pseuds/WakahisaDManami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freaking out could wait till morning. Preferably after another knotting. Or two. No, three. Yes, three; definitely three. Three was a perfect number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Spontaneous Knotting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/806849) and [Sincerely with Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/913890/chapters/1771566).

Kid was startled awake by someone straddling him.

“Wha-?” he questioned, groggily blinking his eyes open.

“Me,” Law murmured against his neck, soft, warm puffs of breath caressing his skin and making him squirm. “It’s just me, love.”

“Law, it’s the middle of the night,” Kid groaned. “Can’t it wait till morning?”

“You’ll sleep better afterwards,” Law offered with a grin.

“It can’t be more than four hours since last time!”

“You’re irresistible.”

Kid rolled his eyes. Law was absolutely crazy about him these days, more so than ever before, even while he was pregnant. It would have been annoying if it wasn’t so fucking satisfying, seeing his Alpha all riled up just from being around him. Kid loved it, and was acquiring quite a talent for teasing; Law’s frustrated growling and impatient rutting while he attempted to get him naked – often unsuccessfully – was a wonderful incentive.

“You smell amazing,” Law groaned as he nuzzled at his Omega’s bonding gland. “Almost as if- fuck.”

“What?” Kid asked, yelping when the Alpha bit down. “Ow! What the _bloody_ fuck do you think you’re doing? You know I don’t like when you bite too hard!”

“Sorry,” Law murmured, lapping up the blood welling to the surface. “I had to check.”

“Check what?” Kid moaned as the Alpha cupped his breasts in his hands, hips bucking as Law kissed him.

“Whether you were in heat.”

“I’m not in heat; I’ve been very careful.” Kid frowned up at him. “Even though I’m a little off. It’s really warm, can you push the duvet off?”

“You _are_ in heat; that’s why you’re so warm. I must have forgotten to replace your suppressants.”

“But my head isn’t all cloudy,” Kid protested.

“I wish that meant anything, love, but that’s just your suppressants. Your hormone levels have changed, so the suppressants can’t suppress your heats, but they manage to keep your head clear.”

“I don’t _feel_ like I’m in heat.”

Law smirked, flipping them over with the help of his Devil’s Fruit. Kid moaned as the Alpha sat up and he slid into his lap, the smaller man’s erection pressing insistently against his ass.

“Oh! Law,” Kid groaned as his lover cupped his breasts in his hands again and trailed kisses down his neck.

Law brushed his thumbs across Kid’s nipples, enjoying the moans of his name as he gently sucked fading love bites back into vivid colour. It wouldn’t do for his Omega to attract unwanted attention because he was neglecting to thoroughly state his claim. He pressed a kiss to the bite mark he’d left earlier as he passed it on his way down Kid’s neck, growling a warning when the Omega ground down on him, gasping, in response to a light pinch to his nipple.

“You know what happens when you get cocky.”

“I’ll be good, I’m sorry, don’t stop,” Kid whined, and Law rewarded him with a light tug. “Ah!”

The Alpha grinned as he gently nibbled along his collar bone, making Kid squirm and moan, then rolled both nipples between his thumbs and forefingers as he very slowly ran his lips down between Kid’s breasts. The Omega was trembling, soft gasps falling from his lips as he waited for Law’s next move.

“Oh!” Kid whimpered as the Alpha shifted his hands to press his breasts closer together, pressing kisses up one mound to suck the nipple into his mouth for a moment before repeating his administrations on the other. “Law!”

“Mine,” Law grunted in answer as he tried to remember how his Devil’s Fruit worked so he could get Kid’s pants off without letting go of his breasts (a task made much harder by the Omega’s moans and the way he was rolling his hips, Law’s cock twitching every time his damp boxers dragged across it). “Stop, can’t get your pants off.”

Kid whined as he – with what seemed to be a superhuman effort – came to a halt, panting wildly. Law did his best to murmur soothingly as he forced himself to gather his faculties and get the goddamn pants off, the Omega shivering and subconsciously rolling his hips. The Alpha groaned; wanting nothing more than to discard his own pants and start fucking the hole so eagerly dripping all over his boxers, but knowing he had to wait; something about his lover and bad memories? He couldn’t exactly remember at the moment, but it was important, he knew that much. He had to prove he was the best possible mate for this beautiful Omega. Perfect mate, perfect father; the soft, sweet flavour of milk on his tongue and the faint smell of pup on the lovely round globes he was currently worshipping made it clear they were parents. A few boys and a girl? That seemed about right, though the exact number escaped him. Whining Omega rolling his hips. Right, preparation. Bad position; he pitched the Omega off and onto his side, tangling their legs together as he kissed him and reluctantly let go of his breasts to fumble between the cheeks of his ass, sliding a finger inside a hot, pulsing hole. The Omega cried out – it seemed to be a combination of his name and something very, very positive – and he grunted some sort of reply as he continued fucking the eager hole with his finger. The Omega seemed to be shaking apart, clutching at him as he whimpered and moaned something the Alpha couldn’t understand but thought was good. Very good, he assumed, when he added a second finger and was rewarded with another cry and the unmistakable stuttering of hips that followed climax. He was just about to add a third finger when the Omega removed his hand, tugged his boxers down, and rolled over, wrapping a leg over his hip before guiding his cock inside him. He could hear himself growling as he pressed himself against the Omega’s back and thrust hard and fast into the tight, wet heat, barely aware of the Omega’s moans. It was only moments before the knot swelled the base of his cock; a minute before he was forcing the knot in and out of his very willing, wailing partner; minutes before he was coming, _coming_ , pulling the Omega over the brink with him; perhaps two hours of dozing wrapped in each other’s arms before the Omega was sighing and getting up as a wail echoed through the room. A kiss was pressed to his lips, and he smiled as he succumbed to sleep.

Freaking out could wait till morning. Preferably after another knotting. Or two. No, three. Yes, three; definitely three. Three was a perfect number.


End file.
